


Something About Mary

by glasssmoothie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Study, Hot Take, Mary Winchester Character Study, POV Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasssmoothie/pseuds/glasssmoothie
Summary: A brief take-back-the-narrative exploration about Mary Winchester discovering how Chuck meddled with her and John to force Sam and Dean's story. Also a sort of AU where she's alive for season 15 I guess.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Something About Mary

When Dean picked up that wishing pearl, and John Winchester came to the bunker, Mary realized something very interesting. 

She did not love John Winchester. 

Sure, he was her husband for many years. He was the father of her children. She had been happy with the life they lived together. 

But she could not imagine loving him. How she ever did was beyond her. 

The next day, after they had realized that keeping John around was doing more harm than good and sent him back to the afterlife, she approached Sam. Sam, she found, was better at talking about feelings than her eldest was. He was washing the dishes, so she picked up a rag to dry them. 

“Sam,” she began hesitantly. 

He looked up at her with that slightly nervous expression, like he still didn’t know how to interact with her. To be fair, she still wasn’t entirely sure how to interact with him, sometimes. “Yeah?” 

“Was he… was John… always like that?” 

Sam frowned. “How do you mean?” 

“I don’t know. He felt… different.” 

“That’s funny,” Sam said. 

She looked at him in confusion. “Why?” 

Sam shrugged. “Well, Dean said that that’s how Dad always acted before... the fire." 

Mary shuddered. She remembered the flames licking into her skin. It was not something she enjoyed reliving. 

"I never really got to see that side of him,” Sam continued. 

Mary’s heart sunk. She had an idea of what John had put her boys through. Raising them in the hunting life was no proper childhood. Still, the fact that this was the side of John that she had fallen in love with? She just… couldn’t see it. 

“I can’t believe I was ever in love with him,” she chuckled quietly. 

Sam froze. “What?” 

She cleared her throat. “It’s just… I remember being so head over heels for John, but now, I… I don’t know. He’s still, you know, the father of my children, but I just… don’t feel the same for him now.” She shook her head. “Maybe too much time has passed since I’ve seen him.” 

“I… don’t think it’s that.” 

Mary looked up at her son. He pressed his lips together before continuing. 

“A few years ago… almost a decade ago, now that I think about it… Dean and Cas and I, we met this cupid. He said that you and Dad were a match made in Heaven. Literally. Like, God commanded that you and Dad fall in love so that you could have me and Dean. So a cupid went down and... made sure you fell in love." He swallowed nervously. "I haven’t thought about it in a long time, but… since you were brought back, maybe the effects of the arrow have worn off or something.” 

Mary felt like the room was spinning. 

It was a lie. 

It was all a lie. 

“I’m going to turn in for the night,” she breathed, and rushed out of the kitchen as fast as she could. As soon as she was seated on the edge of her bed, she let her thoughts take over. 

It made sense now. What had happened in Apocalypse World. Bobby said that in that world, Mary Campbell had lost her lover, John, to a demon. But she hadn’t made the deal. She hadn’t had Dean and Sam, and they didn’t stop the Apocalypse. 

In this world they were heroes. 

Heroes, yes, but… they were scarred. They were haunted. They were thrown into obstacle after obstacle, never let free from their suffering. 

And it was her fault. 

It was her fault, because she had made that deal. 

Except… 

Maybe it wasn’t her fault. 

She had seen love spells at work. She knew the kind of blind devotion that followed love’s venom. 

If what Sam said was true, that she had only fallen so deeply in love because of some Heavenly spell… 

Then it was Chuck’s doing. 

It was all Chuck. 

Everything she was, everything she had done, she had done as Chuck’s plan. As a pawn to some malicious cosmic being. A womb to birth his characters, a mother to bury and drive his sick, trauma-porn story. 

It made her feel sick. 

***

“Stay away!” Jack screamed. 

Every instinct in Mary’s body told her to go to Jack’s side, to comfort him, to be the mother that she couldn’t be for her boys. He was a child, he was only a child. 

But seeing the glow in Jack’s eyes, she stopped. 

She backed away. 

She waited for him to cool down. 

***

Chuck was there, in the hallway of the bunker. Jack was hunched over on the floor, clutching his stomach. 

There was fear in all of their faces. Sam’s, Dean’s, Cas’, Jack’s. 

Maybe she wouldn’t have been a mother if it weren’t for the slyly grinning entity at the other end of the hallway. But she was determined to make that decision bite him in the ass. 

She took both of Jack’s hands, and looked him deep in the eyes. 

She would not lose any of her boys again. 

The power rushed through her body, filled her, filled her to bursting. 

She couldn’t feel anything except that power. 

Maybe it should have killed her. But she was half of the bloodline that housed archangels. She was a hunter. She was a fighter. 

Suddenly, she found herself surrounded by… nothing. 

She let herself overflow. 

***

They were on a rocky beach somewhere in the Pacific Northwest. Power from every corner of the universe flowed into her. 

She watched as Chuck threw punches at her boys. 

Literal ones, this time. 

But no more. 

No more. 

She would not be used as an instrument for her sons’ suffering. She would not be a pawn in some entity’s game, some womb to birth his characters, some source of pain to drive them. 

She would not be trapped in this story. 

Chuck turned to her. He raised a hand. He snapped his fingers. 

He snapped again. 

But Mary Winchester was no longer a powerless pawn in Chuck’s story. 

She was his first victim. 

Now, she was his successor. 

They left him on the beach. They left him powerless. 

When everything, and everyone, was back in their rightful place, Mary turned to her sons. Her boys. Her family. The two men in flannels, the child in the denim jacket, and the angel in the dirty trench coat. 

“You’re coming home,” Dean said, “right, Mom?” 

But she couldn’t. She was never supposed to re-enter the story. And how could her boys live a life of free will if she stayed with them? How could they break free of the Winchester legacy if she remained? 

But then again… they were her family. 

“I’ll visit,” she promised. “But for now, there are some things I need to take care of.” 

She needed to rebuild the worlds that Chuck had destroyed. She needed to free Amara, yet another woman used for Chuck’s story. She needed to restore order to Heaven and Hell. And she needed to ensure that everyone could write their own story.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to say that I am a Mary apologist. She did do some things wrong, but I truly believe it was because of Chuck’s manipulation (as explained by the cupid in My Bloody Valentine) that she ever became the mother figure Dean wanted her to be. I do think she wanted to be a mother, but the way that Chuck took away her autonomy in that process was awful and the way that Dean expected her to fall into a mothering role for him after 33 years of not knowing him was unfair– he was literally a stranger to her. Lying to them about her involvement with the British Men of Letters was her biggest mistake, but she did have good intentions on that front, and I think many fans villainize her too much for that. She wanted to undo what she, at that time, didn’t realize she had done; she had started this whole chain of events, with Sam’s psychic abilities from the demon blood, that dominoed into this fight with God Himself. She realized that in Apocalypse World, when she saw that her alternative self did not make the deal and so Sam and Dean were not born, and did not suffer at the hands of Chuck. And while I don’t seriously think Mary should have taken over Chuck’s power, I do think it is an interesting take-back-the-narrative idea. And I think that if Mary found out that Chuck was the reason she’d done everything that she had, that Chuck was the reason she made the deal to save John, which led to everything else, I don’t think she would have taken that lightly. I think she would have been just as driven as Dean to overthrow Chuck, if not more so. 
> 
> Also, I think Mary is lesbian but I'm not going to explain my reasoning for that.


End file.
